Episode 1 (Unnamed)
Details The first episode of the pivot zombie movie still remains unnamed to this day, it was released on the 31st of October 2014 (Halloween) and is the shortest episode in the series. Synopsis The episode begins with our main character Craig and his best friend Frank, who are both in an army helicopter after being evacuated from Coalworth where the infected have spread into the town. The helicopter then gets knocked out of the sky before it could leave Coalworth by a mutant infected that was able to throw a slab of concrete at it. The helicopter descends at a moderate speed but Frank falls out due to the impact of the slab. About an hour after the crash, Craig awakes to find that nobody else in the helicopter had survived the crash. After getting to his feet, he finds and grabs a weapon that must've fallen out of the helicopter before it crashed. It is at this point that he has his first encounter with the infected in the series. After hearing on the helicopter about how hostile they are, Craig does not hesitate to open fire on them as soon as they take a step towards him. After clearing a building, he goes back outdoors and is immediately tackled by an infected. Craig would likely have died here if it wasn't for Frank saving his life by sniping Craig's attacker. Frank had luckily survived the crash by landing in a lake and had been making his way to the crashed helicopter ever since. The two of them meet up in the road and decide to keep going in hopes of finding more police or military to give them another chance at evacuation. Craig hears gunfire within a building he is walking past and decides to investigate, only to find a few soldiers being finished off by a mutated infected. In the heat of the moment Craig finds himself face to face with the beast and can't think of anything better to do then punch is straight in the face. This turned out to be a big mistake and Craig is immediately thrown through the door of the building and lands on the bonnet of the car, setting of the alarm. This car alarm is extremely loud and alerts a huge horde of infected within the town. Craig and Frank attempt to fend them off but quickly realise there are too many of them. After a hasty retreat, Craig and Frank run into two other survivors, David and his friend Zane. David tells them to follow him and he takes them to a small house that sits on a ledge, far above the infected's reach. Zane defends the group from the attacking zombies behind them but after he turns his back on them to climb up, he is quickly swarmed by a horde of infected. David is upset at Zane's death but knows that they should enter the safe house quickly and gear up with some weapons. After taking some weapons, the three leave the house from the back exit and make it to a road that is occupied by the military. The soldier in command tells Craig and the others that if they help the soldiers defend that location from the imminent zombie attack, then they will give them a ride out of the city. Everyone gears up, loads their weapons with full mags and prepares to face the zombie horde. Characters * Craig (First appearance) * Frank (First appearance) * David (First appearance) * Zane (First and last appearance) * Various unnamed soldiers Trivia * This is the only episode in which the spitter, smoker and charger zombies from left 4 dead make an appearance. * Although Zane appeared in this episode, he had no dialogue. * The story starts on 4th of November 2014. * There is a transcript about this episode. * The timeline of this episode was set to the day of the outbreak. * It is also the only episode which is unnamed. Category:Episodes